Love Battle Field
by Diamond Fairies
Summary: Students at Hogwarts all think they know what love is, but they all make errors and get their hearts broken. Who will end up with whom? Rated R for: swearing, violence, sexual content and gay couples.


¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

This is our first story so don't expect something as good as J.K. Rowling's books... it's far from there. This story is a little bit complicated because some characters don't know exactly what they want. Hope you have as much fun reading it as we had writing it.

Please send us lots of reviews!!!

Disclaimer: We do not own any of this stuff... it's all J.K. Rowling. I think you would know this by now :p

¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**Love Battle Field**   
Chapter one : _Sudden Attraction_

Her hand was out in the air, feeling the cool wind on her skin, while she and her friends were on their way up to the castle. Hermione had spent the whole summer in Canada where she got the chance to forget about classes and homework. The only thing she couldn't quite forget about was Harry... or maybe Ron. She didn't know.

Back in Canada there were loads of things to do but the prefect didn't seem to care. _Why couldn't I just enjoy my trip like Mom and Dad? They were always doing lots of fun activities, while I was in my hotel room, thinking. I went to the beach four or five times and my worried parents forced me to. Now that I'm here, going back to school with Harry and Ron by my side, why can't I just take my mind off of them... maybe ten minutes or so?_

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when the carriage suddenly stopped. They were there, finally. The young woman was happier than ever to see Hogwarts again. She could now tell her two best friends how she felt and get this burden off her back. Oddly, she didn't see them when she got out of the carriage. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked around.

"What are you looking for Mione? The Thestral's waiting for you to get out before he can go back into to forest." She looked in front to see the animal but realized she couldn't since unlike Harry she hadn't seen death.

"Oh right, I should get a move on before Dumbledore gives his speech. Are you coming Harry?" She stared at him.

"Well, I'm just going to help Ron with his trunk. We'll be meeting you later." He passed next to her and he headed to the Gryffindor common room.

"I wonder what's into him." Harry had brushed away the feeling Hermione had towards him. Before arriving she was confused between him and Ron but now she knew that it was Ron she wanted. How could she have thought otherwise? Sure Harry had been there for her but only as a friend and that was what she wanted but Ron had always had a crush on her and she knew it too well.

She went into the Great Hall and sat down next to Pavarti and Ginny. They greeted her back and she did the same. They talked about their vacation and what they expected this year to be like. Hermione asked Ginny how her brother had past his summer.

"Well, Harry came over for a couple of weeks. Seemed his uncle had a No-Harry-Allowed-Vacation. When Mom knew about it she immediately invited him over. So Him and Ron spent a lot of time together. I was gone most of the time, couldn't tell you what they did, you could ask him yourself."

"Speaking of them, where are they? They were supposed to be here by now. Harry was just helping him with his trunk; it couldn't take that much time, could it?" Ginny gave Hermione a shrug and began eating.

"I'll just go and check on them, I'd be damned if Ron ever forgot diner. Be back in a sec." She got up and left.

Her heart pumping and her breath short by the excitement, she made her way up the staircase and into the common room. When she entered, she saw Ron's trunk half way up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. _That sure is Ron; he probably had some new trick he wanted to show off to Harry. Poor Harry always was the weak one when it came to Ron's silly charm._ She laughed under her robe.

She swung open the door and enterred feeling a little hungry. She would do her best to bring her friends down as quickly as possible, before the feast was over. Her eyes narrowed to her friends.

All she saw were two bodies quivering, lips to lips, tongue exchanging deep feelings. Hermione was horror struck. One of the boys had pitch black hair and the other one's was bright red. Harry soon realized that they weren't alone any more. He turned around to see Hermione catching her breath, that she had lost from what she had seen.

« Mione, it's not what you think... » Still speechless, she looked behind her and back to her bests friends again, disgusted. She ran down the stair case into the common room. Ron and Harry chasing her.

Ron grabbed her arm tightly, making her sit down on the soft coach. Luckily the trio was alone in the common room so no one could have heard them. Hermione, still shocked by this sudden attraction for one and other, didn't really want to listen. Not only was she disgusted, the girl was also confused and heart broken. Tears started flowing down her cheeks.

« Mione, don't cry. We can explain... » Ron looked dumbfounded. Harry continued, seeing that he had everyone's attention.

« You see Hermione, Ron and I spent.. hem.. a lot of time together... and well things let to other things. » His face went from a peachy kind of pink to a deep red.

« Things let to other things? You take me for an idiot or what?! This couldn't have just happen like that. That must mean you two felt something for each other long before...and that must mean you are both.. well... hem... ga-g-g-GAY! » She left them stunned.

Hermione hurried to her bed crying and screaming at her two socalled friends to leave her alone. _I need time to adjust myself to this... What a way to start terms, I never would have guessed. Bloody Hell, this is so fucked up!_ _How could I have been so stupid, imagining that Ron and I could be together like a happy couple. Hermione, don't be a victim here! Get a hold onto yourself. You're stronger than this! I'm not going to let them make a fool out of me. I'll have my man back even if it means hurting Harry's feelings..._

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

_So that was it, the first chapter. Hope you liked it. We are working on the second chapter, the story is all completed we just have to write it down...Look for it in a couple of days...Please send reviews._


End file.
